1. Field
This present disclosure relates to automated systems for monitoring communications, and more specifically to real-time automated monitoring systems for monitoring and improving live communications, including by providing feedback on communications performance.
2. Description of Related Art
Monitoring and improving the performance of a call center employee in handling a call from a customer, typically a customer that has an issue or a problem, has always been a challenge. Supervisors may listen in on a call, and attempt to provide real-time feedback to the employee (hereafter referred to as a ‘call agent’, or simply ‘agent’), but given the number of concurrent calls coming into the call center it is not practical to listen into but a very small number of calls. To handle the large number of concurrent calls, a post-call analytics system may be employed that provides reports on the performance of the calls that have been recorded, but this does not help the agent during a particular call, and thus only acts to provide overall “lessons learned” from an aggregate of calls and history thereof. Therefore there is a need for improved methods and systems for monitoring and performance of live calls, in real, or near-real time.